A Winchester Christmas
by PadfootObsessed329
Summary: Dean wakes up one morning to a partially decorated motel room and the sounds of Christmas Carols. Christmas Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I merely borrowed the boys for my own entertainment.

A/n: Just a short little idea that came to me. I'm not sure if it's even any good, but oh well. Enjoy.

**A Winchester Christmas**

Dean let out a low groan and turned over on his side. He must have been dreaming. There was no possible way in hell that he had just heard what he thought he had heard.

_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way! O, what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh._

Damn, there it was again. Obviously the music real and not a dream, as he had hoped. Why was Sam playing Christmas music and where the hell did he get a Christmas Cd from anyway? Sam didn't even like Christmas, for God's sake.

Slowly opening his eyes, Dean stared at the motel room in horror. Things had suddenly gone from bad to worse. This wasn't his room, Dean tried to reason with himself. He must have walked into the wrong room last night, after all alcohol does impair your judgement sometimes. In the bathroom, Dean heard someone curse and instantly recognized the voice as Sam's. There went that theory.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled and moments later Sam arrived wearing only a towel, his wet hair dripping all over the floor.

"About time you woke up Dean. It's almost two." Sam said, ignore the incredulous look that Dean was giving him.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked as he looked around the motel room.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, smiling as his brother's eyes grew wider.

"This!" Dean yelled pointing to the door where a wreath hung. Above the door were blinking holiday lights that trailed across the whole room. "And that!" Dean yelled again pointing to a fully decorated tree in one corner of the room. "Where the hell did all this stuff come from, Sammy?"

"Its Sam and I bought it."

"You bought it? All of this?"

Yes, last night after you were asleep."

"But why?" Dean asked confused by Sam's actions and annoyed with his brief responses.

"Because it's Christmas, Dean." Sam replied, as if it explained everything.

"Since when has that ever meant anything to us, Sam? We've never really celebrated Christmas. Dad was never there. It was just the two of us. Shit, you told me when you were eight years old that you hated Christmas and it was the stupidest holiday there was. So, why do you want to start celebrating now?"

"Because I do. C'mon Dean, celebrating Christmas is normal." Sam pleaded.

"Is that what this is about? You wanting to be normal? You don't have to celebrate Christmas to be considered normal, Sam." Dean said, glad that he was finally getting somewhere with his brother.

"No, it's not about being normal, Dean. You've told me enough times that I'm a freak and don't smirk at me because you're a freak too." Sam began. "I just thought that this year could be different. I thought that we could actually spend one day with no ghost or goblins, nothing supernatural. Just the two of us as a family. Just one decent, _normal_, Christmas."

"Aww, Sammy. How touching." Dean replied smiling, both hands placed over his heart.

"Dean, I'm serious. Just one day"

"Alright, alright." Dean replied as he tied his boots and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going, Dean?"

"In your haste to decorate this place, you forgot to get any food." Dean replied, walking towards the car in front of Sam. He had just opened the door of the Impala when he felt something cold and wet hit his neck.

"Did you just throw snow at me?" Dean asked Sam, who stood a few feet away from him, a guilty grin on his face.

"No." Sam responded before grabbing some more snow and lobbing in at Dean.

"You know this is war." Dean cried as he slid across the Impala intending to use it as a shield.

Crouching down, Dean quickly made some ammo and began firing at Sam, who lay hiding behind a bush. Several throws later, Dean shook out some snow in his hair, where Sam's last snowball had hit him, and sprinted towards Sam. Quickly he tackled his brother, pushing snow down his shirt in the process.

"Get off me, Dean."

"I don't think so little brother. Remember you were the one who started this." Dean replied, too busy stuffing snow down Sam's shirt to stop Sam as he flipped them over. Quickly Sam threw some snow at Dean's face before jumping up and taking cover behind one of the parked cars.

Slowing getting up, Dean brushed snow off himself. Smiling to himself, Dean advanced towards Sam's newest hiding space. May spending Christmas together each year wouldn't be so bad.

**A/N: We that's it. I hope someone liked it. Please review telling me what you thought. **

**Thanks**

**PadfootObsessed329**


End file.
